To Whom It May Concern
by MythGalatea
Summary: Fed up with her brothers, Ginny sends out a plea for help, but the person who answers is not quite the person she would have liked. GWDM
1. Somebody Save Me

To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Chapter One: Somebody Save Me  
  
A quaffle slammed through her window, followed by the guilty sounding voices of her brothers. Why oh why did they have to practice quidditch on vacation? She walked away from her desk, muttering angrily to herself of the hassles of having a large family. She grabbed the red ball and threw it at Ron, who merely moved to the side a bit while she continued to glare.  
  
"Unlike you, I'm trying to get my homework done before the last possible moment. Now if you can please just stay away from my window for a few hours I would be extremely grateful. Please?"  
  
"Sorry, no can do Gin. We've got to get Ron in shape! You don't want Gryffindor to lose to those slimy Slytherins again, do you?"  
  
"I suppose not. Just keep it outside though, all right? I really want to get this done now and not end up staying up the entire last week of August like everyone else."  
  
"We can only try!" Ron threw her a sheepish grin and flew off with the quaffle. "Come on boys, let's keep it away from Ginny. She's got a temper just like Mum."  
  
She scowled and muttered a spell to fix the window, knowing that Ron was right for once. Ginny certainly had grown into her Weasley rage. She went back over to her desk and sat down, trying to write a paper on veritaserum for Snape. He wanted six feet by the beginning of their first class. Bastard.  
  
She had only finished off her first foot of writing when Ron flew through the window and landed on the floor with a loud thump. She growled and he tried to hide behind the quaffle, mumbling apologies.  
  
"It was Fred's fault, honest! He threw it straight at your window and I knew you didn't want to be disturbed and I tried to catch it before it crashed through again, but I didn't stop soon enough. I'm really sorry! Please don't tell Mum!"  
  
"I won't tell Mum," Ginny said sullenly, "but you have to do all my chores for the next month."  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Now get out."  
  
She went back to her desk and ripped off a piece of parchment, scribbling a note.  
  
"Ron, I'm borrowing Pig, and don't even think about objecting." He wasn't paying attention, as usual. So she walked to his room and tied the message to Pig's leg.  
  
"Take it to everyone Pig, until you get a response." She let him fly off, hoping someone would hear her plea for help.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
I am currently going out of my mind. My brothers and their friends have taken over the house and backyard and if I don't escape now it might be the last time you see me outside of St. Mungo's. Someone please save me from this hell.  
  
Sincerely, Ginny Weasley 


	2. Happy When It Rains

Chapter Two: Happy When It Rains  
  
As soon as he heard the soft tapping of rain against his window, his smirk disappeared from his face. This was his favorite weather, peaceful and able to take his mind off of any problems he had been having, even a problem such as this.  
  
Hi parents were leaving for the summer, only coming back a week before school started, and they had left him with a decision to make: to be disinherited, or to become a Death Eater. He'd be an idiot to let himself be disinherited; the money alone was enough to persuade him. With the Malfoy fortune, he would never have to work a day in his life. On the other hand, being on the dark side was not all it cracked up to be. His father was constantly tortured within an inch of his life, only to be spared at the last minute. It was a horrid life, filled with days of worrying that You-Know-Who would finally decide to kill you off and filled with nights of wondering what it would be like to be on the other side. At least they didn't have to worry about not looking suspicious.  
  
What he needed was a plan, a good plan. He needed a plan that allowed him to keep his inheritance and remain neutral. There was no way his father would allow it. He would just be killed in some way that made it look accidental. Potter had it easy. His parents were dead and he could just do whatever he damned well pleased. He could always find a way to get rid of his parents, but the Zabinis were listed as his guardians and had been since the age of three, when Lucius had been tortured for the first time. He knew they were all Death Eaters. He'd have to wait to dispose of his parents until he was 18, well after his father had planned to give him the Dark Mark. This summer was going to be his last as an unmarked man if his father had his say.  
  
He sat at his desk, writing down the pros and cons of being on the dark side when a tiny bird caught his attention by ramming itself against the window. He looked up, startled, and stood up. Leaning over the table he opened the window and let it in. The bird gratefully accepted and flew over to the fireplace, drying off a bit and preening before offering a letter to him. He ripped it open and read the letter with an amused, lopsided grin on his face. He started to tie the letter back onto the small owl's leg and send it on its merry way, but a thought struck him. Maybe this would be the final straw that breaks the camel's back and he would be able to get off the hook! It was worth a shot.  
  
Miss Ginny Weasley—   
  
Although I am unconcerned of your actual mental sanity, I feel sympathy towards one such as yourself that must spend your summer with Ronald Weasley and Company. Therefore, I also feel as though I should offer my humble abode as a way out of that hell you are currently facing. I shall send my chauffeur as soon as you owl me back stating your agreement.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy 


	3. I'm Just a Kid

Chapter Three: I'm Just a Kid

"Pig! You lovely little bird!" She jumped up from her desk and ran to the window, crashing into the wall as she unlatched the window and opened it, letting the little owl into he room. She grabbed him from midair and hugged him to her chest, all the while untying the string that held a note of hope to his leg.

She carried the little bird over to her desk, feeding it a few small treats while it nuzzled her affectionately. She set it down on her desk and after it has finished its treats it nipped her finger to remind her of the letter.

"Hmm. Where did you get this letter, Pig?" She grinned at the confused look the bird shot her way. She said a short spell to check for curses, a trick she had picked up from Hermione in her forth year. 'Better safe than sorry' seemed to be the Dream Team's motto. She rolled her eyes.

"Looks safe, doesn't it? Well let's have a look then. Blah blah blah, Malfoy Manor?!? Pig, you brought this from...Draco's house? He cares???" She blushed furiously, even if no one was there to see her.

"Draco...cares. Yes, he says it's to save me from my hell-filled life...he's rescuing me! He's my knight in shining armor! Just wait until the next meeting of the DMFC! I'll be able to say that I stayed at his house...that I ate dinner off his plates! That I slept between his sheets!!!" She gasped and blushed harder. That last thought of hers could have some very naughty meanings.

She dug frantically in her desk for a piece of parchment to write back on, her essay for potions falling to the floor.

Oh no. What would her mum say? She was staying at a boy's house all summer, unsupervised. And the son of a prominent death eater. And one of people her family liked the least. This was bad.

Jeanette! Jeanette would want her to go over to Draco's, if only for the sake of the DMFC! Jeanette, the vice president of the DMFC, would do anything for a pair of Draco's boxers. Including lie to her Ginny's mother, provided Ginny swore she would present Jeanette with the boxers at the beginning of term or sooner.

Yes! She would do it! She would succeed where no other girl has. She would get a pair of his boxers, rumored to be the color of his eyes.

Jeanette-

Am going on a secret mission for the sake of the DMFC. If you wish to find out if the rumors about the underwear the color of his eyes, you have to cover for me, by way of telling my mother I'm staying at your house the rest of the summer. Respond quickly.

-Ginny

"Pig, take this as fast as your little birdy wings will carry you!" As the little bird flew off, she sat down at her desk and began writing a response to Draco.

"Hm. How to phrase 'No, I'm not going to jump into bed with you as payment or anything of the sort unless I so choose' without sounding prude or too easy..." She giggled. Then the words finally began to flow.

Her little bird flew in ten minutes later, apparently exhausted from the flight.

"Remind me never to tell you to do that again!" She filled his dish for water and gave him a few treats.

Ginny-

Can do. For the sake of the DMFC, don't get caught.

-Jeanette

She grabbed the letter off her desk, the drying ink smudging slightly and ran downstairs.

"PIG! Just one last letter, I promise!"

She tied the letter to his leg while frowning at the disgruntled little bird.

"One last letter...please?" He flew off and she ran off to tell her mum that she had been invited to stay at a friend's house for the last month of summer.

Draco-

Although the offer was highly unanticipated, I accept. A month with you could not be as aggravating as a month with the rest of my family.

-Ginny

Author's Note:  
  
Heh, the DMFC, if you haven't figured it out already, will be mentioned in the next chapter in more detail. I am sorry for the late, late, late update, but look at my author page for more info on that subject. Plus, am looking for a beta, because I realize that although I consider myself a good writer, I make mistakes. Anyone that would like to beta read for me needs to e-mail me.

-Myth


	4. Float On

Chapter Four: Float On

Draco sat back in his chair, the book he had been reading abandoned on the desk next to him, grinning for the first time that summer. His parents would give up on him at on their return, he'd have company other than the other snobby purebloods and maybe a bit more if he could help it. He wondered how the DMFC would react to this stunt. Yes, he did know of the Draco Malfoy Fan Club.

He had been patrolling the hallways and had found a two students snogging in dark corner. They had been so frightened at being found out that the girl had dropped her book bag, containing a few texts and the DMFC Handbook. She had been putting things in her bag and hadn't noticed when he slipped it in his robe, providing him with much entertainment over the following nights.

Honestly, they had a mission statement! "We, as members of the Draco Malfoy Fan Club, will do our best to find out anything we can about this perfect male specimen, while keeping the club a secret and respecting him as a person."

Apparently the club had been responsible for many things that had gone missing from both his rooms and his book bag. The book was charmed to write down anything they had already 'temporarily borrowed' and anything they had found out about him, along with any rumors they would especially like to find out the truth behind. Including if he owned a pair of underwear the colors of his eyes.

He didn't react badly to the news of a fan club in his honor; in fact, he might have helped it along in some ways. He had started quite a few of the rumors himself, some true and some not, and he had begun leaving things around more carelessly. He had been the one to start the rumor about his underwear, and it was indeed true.

But they didn't need to know that.

He sat there, looking off into space until a lump of feathers fell into his lap.

"Ah, you're back! So what did your mistress say then?" He stroked the creature and looked over the note.

"How did I know she would accept?" With that, he rang a bell and a small house elf appeared.

"Go pick up a Miss Weasley at," He looked down at the letter again, "The Burrow? I expect her to arrive back here shortly, understood?"

The elf nodded and disappeared.

What to do until she arrived? Her room was being prepared, dinner wasn't for another few hours, and he was as primped and ready as ever. There was nothing left to do. The house was impeccable, the gardens immaculate. Maybe he'd take a quick stroll down to the small lake at the back of the property. Yes, that's what he'd do.

"Would you like to take a walk with me while we wait for Ginny?" The bird nuzzled his hand, but soon flew off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Guess not then." He walked along the path, avoiding the shallow puddles from the earlier shower.

* * *

Author's Note

I still need a beta reader.


	5. The Bad Touch

Author's Note: I know that it's been a while, and for this I am incredibly sorry. Plus, this chapter is a bit of fluff and foreshadowing for later chapters. -cough.- Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Maybe now you can review my other finished story? Love you.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bad Touch

Ginny leaned against the wall of her house, dozing off in the heat of the afternoon sun. Her trunk was packed haphazardly and part of a shirt hung limply out of the side. Where was that silly blonde?

Her thoughts turned to less silly versions of Draco, versions of him running his hands through her hair and kissing her neck and jaw with butterfly light kisses. Then he shifted into the strong, passionate Draco, his hands holding her tightly against him as his mouth ravaged her own.

Her knees were giving way and her had transformed into a silly grin, but her Draco wasn't stopping at just kissing. He was tugging at the sides of her shirt, ripping—

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her.

"Oh! Yes, perfectly alright." She tried to give him a smile, but the sneer of disgust at her dream being interrupted was not willing to go away.

"May I help you with your trunk?"

"Yes, thank you."

So he carried off her trunk and put it into the car, and then opened the door to the backseat and looked at her expectantly. She walked over quickly and got in, blinking to adjust to the darkness inside the car.

"We'll be there shortly, Miss, but you can continue your nap if you'd like." Was that a grin? She didn't think that Malfoys or their servants knew how to grin.

"That would be grand, actually." She yawned and moved around, wiggling until she was comfortable.

"If you need anything, just ask. There are drinks in the cabinet to your right and there should be a pillow and blanket in the compartment above that."

She let her eyes close and she blindly groped for the compartment—a pillow would make her trip that much more pleasant and could be used to hide any noises she might make. She grinned at her ingenuity and curled up in her seat, trying to recall her dream.

Ah, yes. His arms were tightly around her and her back was arched away from him so that he could kiss her collarbone and neck, working his way up to her jaw line and finally kissing her mercilessly. He unwrapped one arm from her waist and used it to unbutton her shirt, leaving her mouth to kiss the newly revealed skin. She pushed him away and grinning, ripped his shirt open, running her hands over his torso and letting them dip slightly under his pants, teasingly. He pulled her against him and looked at her, locking in on her eyes, his hands just resting on her hips, their pelvises barely touching. After what seemed like an eternity, his animalistic tendencies took over, pushing her against a wall and pulling her legs to—

"Miss, we're here. Miss?"

"DAMNIT!"


	6. Mr Sandman

Chapter 6: Mr. Sandman

"If you'll wait just a moment, Miss, I'll walk you to the front gate. Mr. Malfoy has complained of disturbances on the property after dark and he would like for you to arrive in one piece."

She walked slowly up to the front door, muttering about how thankful she was for the extremely well lit path. She stumbled into a patch of roses and landed on her hands and knees, knowing that quite a few thorns were now embedded in her skin. The driver gently helped her up and said something about sleep numbing the senses, but she was more intent on making it to the front door to pay much attention. Once or twice her eyelids drooped, but she only stumbled and managed to avoid any more roses. Finally she was at the front door, and she glanced at the driver, unsure of what to do.

"If it was just me, I'd walk right in, but seeing as you're to be his guest I suggest you knock."

So knock she did.

And then she leaned her head against the door, going back to her dream of Draco. This time he was wearing, rather he wasn't wearing, his pajamas. Draco in his full glory was nothing to be sneered at—at least in Ginny's world. The real Draco couldn't even think to live up to Ginny's expectations. Dream Draco was perfect in every single aspect and had not a flaw to his name. Real Draco was a bit obnoxious at times, tormented her, and might have a perfect body, but probably not. She made a mental note to at least take pictures.

She was grinning again and trying hard not to touch herself inappropriately in front of the driver when the door opened suddenly and she fell into the arms of a very disgruntled Draco.

"Honestly, you ought to have enough self-respect to not throw yourself into my arms the minute you get here. A week, maybe."

He was wearing a black robe from what she could tell—a very loosely tied robe, at that. Her hands were in direct contact with his flat torso as she just gazed dreamily at him and he snickered and stepped back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put you in the room adjoining my own." Draco smirked and noted to himself that blushing quite suited her complexion. He would have to make her blush more often.

"I'll give you the full-blown tour in the morning. For now, you'll just need to know where your bed is, judging by your glazed over look. Come on, then."

She followed him up a flight of stairs, tripping often and submitting herself to the amused comments of her guide. Finally he turned and picked her up, much to her surprise.

"Put me down!"

"You can barely walk and if you trip one more time I think you might end up taking my clothing down with you. Therefore, it's my best interest to simply carry you, which I'm sure you shouldn't mind. In fact, it gives you one up on all the other little girls in the DMFC."

"How do you know about that?" Ginny squeaked and looked up at him.

"How does anyone not know? You should have gotten Granger to hex the list of members and you definitely shouldn't have let a Miss Pansy Parkinson get a hold of it. She'd do anything to get on my good side. Stupid girl." He rolled his eyes, much to the entertainment of Ginny.

"She said that you loved her and that she snuck into your room all the time and ran your underwear all over her body."

"Did she really? I very much doubt that. My rooms are charmed. No one walks in without me."

"That two-faced cow. She told us stories about going through your rooms in exchange for doing things for her. I'll get her back so bad." Ginny yawned and let her head roll against Draco's chest.

"Ginny?" Ginny heard Draco speaking to her, but she just couldn't open her eyes.

"Alright. I guess I'm tucking you into bed tonight. And I didn't even get a goodnight kiss."

* * *

So. Happy holidays! My present to everyone out there. The next chapter is in the works, and if you really want it posted by next Saturday I suggest that you review. 

Happy non-denominational holiday to you all!


	7. Gotta Go

Chapter 7: Gotta Go

Ginny woke with a start and blearily looked around, trying to place where she was. Wait a minute. Draco carried her up the stairs? Or was that another dream?

A familiar twinge from inside her panties brought her back to reality. She fumbled for a light and looked for some sort of door. On the left side of the bed there were two bookcases, one on either side of the door. She got out of bed and briskly walked across the cold wooden floors, opening the door quietly and peeking inside.

The room was darker than her room. Thick drapes covered the windows allowing only the thinnest slivers of light to pass through. This must be Draco's room.

Carefully waving her arms in front her she ambled across the room until she found his bed. She tapped him lightly, and then whispered his name, barely breathing it.

"Draco…?" She nudged him, to which she was rewarded with a slight growling noise.

She nudged him again, and was grabbed around the waist and pulled onto the bed next to him. She gasped, and then bit her lip to keep from giggling. She lay there, snuggling under the covers and against his warm body when the pressure resurfaced. She pulled away, but only managed to get her face trapped next to his throat. Her hands were pinned, and moving her legs only seemed to reinforce whatever was going on in his dream. She said his name again and it was loud against the silence of the room. He still didn't respond, so she said it louder, sure that he could hear it, but he kept sleeping. So she bit him. Hard.

He screamed a few unintelligible words, followed by giving Ginny a long, hard gaze.

"What, exactly, are you doing in my room?"

"Well I just had this sudden urge to come in here and snuggle, obviously."

"If that's all, then why don't we go back to bed?" He slid over a few inches and patted the space next to him, giving her a cocky smile.

She shot him a glare and asked, "Would you happen to have a bathroom around here?"

He sighed and got out of bed, taking care not to touch the floor while inserting his feet into his slippers.

"Come along then. I would have shown you earlier had you not fallen asleep on the short trip to your bedroom," They walked back into her room, "Bloody hell it's bright in here."

Shielding his eyes, Draco walked over to a large painting of two sleeping cats and said, "Ring around the rosy."

Ginny coughed into the back of her hand, her eyes twinkling as Draco gave her a drowsy, but menacing, glare.

"I was 5 when I set this password up. My mother said to pick a phrase I would remember and no one else would think of. It's for safety measures. Now go to the bathroom and let me go back to sleep. Are you to be joining me after you relieve yourself?"

His saucy grin was again plastered on his sleep-marked face, "There's plenty of room you know. And I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

She raised her eyebrow at him, said goodnight, and shoved him out of her room.

And then she mentally cursed herself.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! This should have been posted on Saturday, but alas, I was on vacation and had no computer access, let alone internet. So, here you go.  



	8. Rubber Ducky

Chapter 8: Rubber Ducky

He could see the visible signs on her face as she weighed the choices. A night with him or night alone. No contest in his mind, but then again she was a girl. And girls have those things…consciences! Unlike a male, like himself, they, the females, wouldn't try to get into the pants of the opposite sex. Too bad.

Her conscience thing must be working, since she sent him away. No skin off his nose. If he got some action from her, that was fine, but if he didn't, his parents would still be mad. Maybe they should go into town sometime and make sure people knew.

No. Too many death eaters with the knowledge of a Weasley in his house would only be asking for her to be killed and him beaten, if only to keep up appearances. He only wanted his father mad, not He-Who-Should-Be-Called-Master-But-Isn't.

He liked hearing the thump of her head against the door. At least she was interested. Maybe tomorrow night…

And so he went back to sleep.

That is until, early the next morning, he heard her cursing at something. He rubbed his eyes and groped around on his nightstand for his wand, knocking it off by accident. He rolled onto his stomach and reached down, barely skimming his wand. He flipped back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had a few options. He could go back to sleep and deal with Ginny and a silencio later, but he might not be able to sleep with her cursing. He could find his wand, cast a silencio, and go back to sleep, hoping she didn't come and attack him. Or he could get up, get his wand, and go help Ginny.

Just as he thought through his options Ginny burst through his door, shattering any thoughts of further sleep.

"YOUR TUB'S GONE MAD! IT JUST STARTEDBUBBLES! BUBBLES I TELL YOU!"

She ran back out the door and he groaned. If he was to put up with no thank-you-sex and a rousing like this every morning he might as well join the dark side. At least then he could kill her and someone would be proud: his father.

He got out of bed slowly and languidly got down on the floor in order to better reach his wand. More shrieking about bubbles got him to hurry up.

"Ginny, what seems to be theoh."

Ginny had curled up at the head of her bed, rocking back and forth under the covers. She was completely surrounded by a sea of bubbles. He could have laughed. Ginny, supposedly one of the more fearless girls of Hogwarts, was afraid of the bubbles. He caught her eye and she blushed and shoved her head under the covers. He murmured a cleaning spell to avoid walking through the bubbles. Then he walked into the bathroom and turned off the taps and back to her bed, sitting down at the foot of it.

"Ginny?"

She squeaked and pulled the blanket down far enough to see her eyes. Her big, brown eyes.

"The bubbles are gone, Ginny."

"Promise?"

He nodded and she looked around. Seeing no bubbles, she threw herself at Draco and gave him a quick hug and then quickly retreated to her sanctuary of pillows and blankets.

With an "alright then," Draco went back to his room, wondering precisely was going through that girl's mind when she had hugged him.


	9. So Unsexy

Chapter 9: So Unsexy

"Why did I have to play with the faucets? I could have simply run water, but instead I start turning on random faucets and there were bubbles and they don't make sense at all and then I ran and hid under my blankets and Draco saved me and I hugged him.

"I HUGGED HIM? No wonder he looked bemused- which, I must say, is a very good look for him.

"Breathe, Ginny, breathe. There are no bubbles and Draco isn't close enough for you to be hyperventilating. Alright, I'm fine. Breathe in, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four.

"That was, by far, the most embarrassing thing that could have happened, but at least it's over with and he didn't laugh.

"Although maybe he just waited to laugh until he got to his room. I must investigate."

So she disengaged herself from the blanket and walked into his room, expecting to see him doubled over, tears rolling down his cheeks, arms wrapped around himself, but surprisingly enough, he wasn't there. So she walked over to the painting of the two cats and said the password. Inside was a sight she would not forget.

Draco was up to his chin in bubbles, singing along to a song that seemed to almost emerge from the water.

_"I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful, so unloved for someone so fine. I can feel so boring for someone so interesting, so ignorant for someone of sound mind."_

His eyes were closed and he bobbed his head to the music, while Ginny stood there in amazement before laughing loudly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Draco seemed more annoyed at being interrupted than embarrassed, not even checking to see that the bubbles covered him entirely.

"Well? What are you laughing at? Do stop laughing, it's not becoming of a young lady. Unless you don't intend to become a lady and would rather come ravish me in my bath which I would happily rid of bubbles for you."

Her guffaws stopped short and her mouth gaped open at his open invitation.

"Oh, we can do that, too, if you'd like."

Her mouth snapped shut and her hand flew up to cover it, her eyes bulging, her cheeks reddening more by the second.

He was bad. He was very, very, very bad. And he was very good at it.

"Wait just one minute," she thought, "I caught him singing in a tub full of bubbles and yet, he acts as though things are perfectly normal and takes the chance to proposition me. And I actually thought about it. What would Jeanette do?"

So Ginny did what Jeanette would do: she walked over to the tub, started removing her clothes, and said, "Those bubbles better be gone when I'm done undressing."

* * *

So it's been a while, hasn't it? If this is too different from my original stuff, I'm sorry, but I can't go back in time to the place where my writing was what it was, so you're stuck with this. I reread the entire story last night before I started writing again, and I hope it's alright.

Love, Myth


	10. Then He Kissed Me

Author's Note: I can't help but feel this story keeps changing with every update, since they are so few and far between these days. Hopefully I'll be inspired to finish it before I head back to school, but I'm not promising anything. Unless, of course, I receive much love. And then there will be much trying.

* * *

Chapter 10: Then He Kissed Me

The bubbles remained there. Ginny stood there, naked as Botticelli's Venus, and Draco seemed incapable of thought.

"What did I say about those bubbles?" Ginny asked, her hands instinctively reaching for her hips, the stance she always took when she meant business.

Draco recovered quickly after that. He whisked the bubbles away with a simple gesture with his wand and Ginny slipped into the tub opposite of Draco.

Neither one spoke, simply choosing to instead stare at one another. Ginny's breathing was heavy from nerves, causing to her chest to rise closer to the surface of the water, though still obscured. This was Draco's double-edged sword. He wished the water would disappear so that he could continue eyeing Ginny, but something told him that Ginny wouldn't be as daring should she see the effect she was having on Draco's nether parts. And so they stared at one another, cautiously determining the next step in their odd relationship.

Ginny broke first, smiling as though she had remembered a joke, and then she laughed.

"Who would have thought I'd be in a bathtub with the one and only Draco Malfoy?"

He laughed a bit, too. He was so busy thinking of all the naughty things he would like to be doing to her that the absolute absurdity of the situation had been lost on him. The laughter relaxed her, and for this Draco was very glad. Relaxed meant less jumpy which meant he was less likely to be smacked, intentionally or accidentally, should he try what he wanted to try. He would have to be smoother than her skin, which looked very smooth at the moment, lest he fail his mission. There was very little room to move, in reality, as the bathtub wasn't meant to hold two people, which was a terrible shame at moments like this. Not that there were many moments like this. Or any, actually. Now, how to subtly move himself closer to her?

"I want to kiss you."

_Oh hell_, he thought. _That was not smooth or creative or—__damnit__, she's looking at me strangely. __Like I just asked her to suck on my toes.__ I'd like to suck on her to—NOT HELPING. _

"Did I just witness the legendary Malfoy charm at work? Because, if that's it, I'm less than impressed."

"This is all part of the charm. I say that I want to kiss you, which you reject on principle, but now you are thinking about how my lips would feel against yours and you can't stop yourself because you know that now you need to kiss me in order to get the idea out of your head."

She continued looking at him strangely, mulling over his words. In a way, he was right. She was thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, but that wasn't an entirely new concept. She was a member of his fan club, after all. However, the need to kiss him was new to her. She unconsciously licked her lips, realizing what she had done after she saw him smirk.

"What?" she said, "My lips were dry, so I licked them. Stop looking at me like that. I don't need to kiss you."

"But you want to."

"Fan club member. It's a given."

"So why don't you? "

"Why don't _you?_"?

"Fair enough," Draco said as he moved towards the middle of the bathtub, stopping while he was still too far away to kiss her. He looked at her slightly confused face and said, "Come here".

And so she moved towards him, still unsure of what was happening. She arranged herself awkwardly near him, not quite touching, but near enough so that they could practically feel each other anyway. She looked at him, and he looked at her as he placed one hand on the side of her face lightly, his hand clumsy, which he didn't understand. She sucked in her bottom lip, coating it with a thin layer of spit and he followed suit before jerkily leaning forward and kissing her. Their noses bumped and their lips lightly touched for a fleeting second before they pulled apart and she looked wide-eyed at him as he struggled to keep a goofy grin off his face. Why was he feeling like it was his first kiss all over again? Even his first kiss hadn't been a split-second affair, but rather a beginning to his second, third, fourth, and so on.

"We need to try that again," she said.

"Yes, yes we do," he said as he pulled her face back to his.

He sucked on her bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and she sighed beautifully. Her arms looped around his neck so tightly that, even if he should want to, he would have to take her with him to get out of the bathtub.

_Not a bad idea._

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up slowly, pulling her up with him. He had expected that. He had not expected what was to come. Her eyes flew open as the cold air hit her body and the spell was broken. She pushed him away, grabbed a towel from the rack, her clothes from the floor, and ran from the room, leaving a very naked Draco behind.

_Oh, hell._


End file.
